the beginning of new love
by dbzlover2000
Summary: Goten Son and Bulla Breifs have been together for almost 5 years. Goten decides to take things to the next level and propose to Bulla but before that even happens he makes a life-changing discovery.
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning of new love**

**Authors note: Hello, this is my first fanfic and I hope it is as good as I though it was. Enjoy and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

Chapter 1: The beginning

Goten Son and Bulla Breifs have been in love for years. The 2 demi-saiyans were laying in Bulla's queen sized bed when the blue-haired saiyan called her boyfriends name quietly and innocently. "Goten?" Bulla asked. "Yes Bulla?" Goten replied. "Do you remember our first kiss?" "Of course I do. That is a memory I will never forget." Goten said as the two leaned in for a passionet kiss.

_'Flashback'_

Goten was flying to capsule corp. Home of his childhood best friend Trunks Breifs. He stepped down on the brown doormat and rang the doorbell a couple times when a beautiful blue-haired half-saiyan opened the door. "Is trunks home?" Goten asked slowly. "No dad made him go train in the wastelands." The blue-haired saiyan replied. "That is soo vegeta haha" Goten laughed. "I know right" Bulla has had a crush on Goten since she was 10. She always tried to ask him out but never could because she was always nervous. Goten was the same but he never had feelings for Bulla until he was 14. "Can I keep you company until they get back?" Bulla asked with a smirk on her face. "Umm, sure why not?" Goten not noticing Bullas smirk. Goten and Bulla had a long conversation about each other. "So why don't you like to-" Goten never got to finish his sentence as Bulla leaned and passionetly kissed him. Goten pulled back and they both look into each others eyes. It was the start of a happy relationship.

**Thanks for reading and please review! I am happy with this chapter and can't wait to add more. Sorry it was so shortness and typos I was in a rush and I didn't have a lot of time to finish it. I hoped you like it. I promise to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: The trimester begins

_**Authors note: hi guys! I was thinking about writing another chapter of my story!**_** It will not be to long, but also not to short. So please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 2: The trimester begins

Goten was at the mall with his brother Gohan. Goten loves Bulla more than the world so he decides to propose to her. "Ok, Gohan I want to buy a ring for Bulla that's not too expensive but also not to cheap." Goten was telling Gohan while looking at all the beautiful rings but finds one that hits the corner of his eye. "Well Goten I think you should get her a diamond ring." "I think she will love that ring." Goten said while at the beautiful 3 carat diamond ring. Gohan nodded with a smile on his face. Goten and Gohan bought the ring (after Goten begged him like 20 times) and were on their way.

Bulla was laying in bed thinking about her boyfriend. Ohh_, I hope he comes over I want to talk to him about marriage. I wonder if he even wants to marry me. _Bulla thought. But the thinking went away after the blue-haired saiyan jumped from her bed and ran to the bathroom to vomit. Her mother overheard her noises and ran to her room. "Are you okay honey?" Bulma asked with a worried expression on her face. "No Mom I'm scared." Bulla said with tears running down her face. "Ok I'm going to go run and get a thermometer." But before Bulma opened the door vegeta busted the door down. "Is trunks in here?" vegeta asked with a demanding look. "No why would he be in here." "I sensed a third energy." After vegeta made that statement, both blue-haired women looked at each other. Vegeta left the room with a nasty smirk. "Humph, Women." Bulma was anxious. "Ill go get a pregnancy test." Bulma ran out the room and back in 5 minutes. Bulla went in the bathroom took the test and came out the bathroom. "Mom… I'm pregnant."

**Authors note: wow probably very obvious but also very much unexpected. Hope you liked it please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Goten proposes

**The beginning of new love**

**Authors note: Hi, everybody. I'm sorry that my story has been very short lately, but from now on my story is going to a little longer. Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 3: Goten proposes

_I`m pregnant…. I can't believe it _Thought bulla. She was in shock; she had mixed emotions, and had very unruly mood swings. "How do I tell Goten?" "Honey, maybe you should wait until he finds out I mean if vegeta sensed a third energy then there's a chance Goten will sense it too." Bulma had the blue-haired saiyan thinking. "Your right mom. And it will probably be obvious thanks to my belly growing really fast." Bulla said with a smile on her face. "Now let's take you to the doctor and get you checked out." "Ok." Bulla and Bulma walked out the house and were on their way.

Goten was staring at his ring for 30 minutes thinking about Bulla. _What if she says no what if something happens I don't know about this. _Goku knew what his son was thinking. "You're starting to get cold feet?" "It`s that's obvious isn't it?" Goten replied slowly. "No I had the same look when I proposed to chi-chi. But I thought about our life together and nothing stopped me from wanting to be with her." Goku tried to cheer his demi-saiyan son up. "Thanks dad. I`m going to go stop by and propose." "That's my boy. You'll do great I promise." Goten walked out the door waving his hand to his father. _You can do it Goten, you can do it._ Goten was happy with himself and started flying over to the briefs house.

Bulla and Bulma were in the doctors' office and couldn't wait to see what the gender of the child will be. "Bulla briefs" the doctor called her name and she was as excited as a little girl getting ice cream for the first time. "So how has the baby been?" "The baby is very well." Bulla said with a smile on her face. "Any sickness or anything?" "Nope, perfectly fine." Bulla said as the doctor was putting the gel on her belly. "Well, let's see what we have here. It looks like your having a girl ." _A girl wow the first full female saiyan I already have a beautiful name for my baby girl thought Bulla. _She told her mom what the baby was going to be and Bulma was happy that she was having a granddaughter. They jumped in Bulma car and drove back to their huge 2-story house. They parked in the driveway and to Bulla`s surprise Goten was sitting on the couch in their living room. "Goten! I missed you so much." "I've wanted to ask you this for a while now." Goten got down on one knee and pulled out a box the same color as Bulla`s hair. "Bulla Briefs would make me a happy man and spend the rest of your life with me and being my bride?" Bulla had tears in her eyes. "Yes Goten, Yes. I have something to tell you as well." The blue-haired saiyan put Goten`s hand on her belly. "I'm pregnant." Everyone in the room was caught off-guard with what Bulla said except Bulma. Vegeta stormed towards Goten and put a fist to his face. "That baby is a full saiyan did you not know that?!" "No I thought it would be like Bulla and I-." Goten shut up after he heard his fiancés word. "Daddy STOP!" Vegeta was helpless while listening to his daughters cries for him to stop. He put Goten down and looked at him. "I respect you brat, and I know you would never hurt my baby girl." "Yes vegeta you can trust me." Vegeta smirked. "Everyone the baby is going to be a girl and I have the perfect name for her." "What is it love?" Goten was anxious. "Dawn… I was thinking her name should be Dawn." Everyone liked the name. "That's a beautiful name baby." Goten just remembered about his parents. "How am I supposed to tell my parents that I'm going to be a father?" "YOU'RE GOING TO BE A WHAT!"

**Authors note: Hope you liked this chapter. I liked and I made it longer than usual. Looks like Goten going to get his ass kicked. But idk we`ll have to see next chapter. Review please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: The birth

**Authors note: Hi guys, it's been a while. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while… I have been very busy with marching band and school in two weeks. But I promise this chapter will make you guys happy. Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 4: The birth of a new beginning

It`s been 2 months since Chi-Chi found out. Bulla is happy and healthy, the baby is growing fast. And Goten… Well Goten was being Goten. "Dad?" "Yea, son?" Goten looked nervous. "About Bulla, I can feel an enormous energy right on top of her. Is it the baby?" Goku also felt it. He quickly glanced at his son. "Yea but that felt like the same energy I felt when Chi-Chi went to give birth to Gohan….." A moment of silence took place until all the birds flew out of the trees at the sound of Bulla`s screams. The two-saiyans said each others name in unison and flew off with Vegeta following them. Bulla`s energy led straight to the hospital with doctors flying in to help Bulla. "Is Goten Son here yet? Goten son where are you?!" Goten was scared and he could feel tears building up inside of him. "That's me. Is everything all right?" "Yes but we`ll need you to help us calm her down. The baby is really fighting and we need the extra help." Goten nodded as the doctor gave him a face mask. He ran to his lovers screams in pain. "Goten-ahhhhhhhh- the baby is-urgh here…ahhhhhhh!" As Bulla screamed the doctors safely got the baby out of her stomach. Bulla was finally happy that she can rest.

After a few hours, the z-fighters were chatting in the waiting room as Goten was speaking with the doctor. "I'm going to need you to sign the birth certificate of the baby." "Of course…. I'm going to go sit in the waiting room. The doctor looked at him and nodded. "Everyone, I have the birth certificate for the baby." The z-fighters all smiled and asked what was the baby`s name gonna be. "The baby`s name will be Dawn Marie Son." Everyone loved the name and Goten finished filling out the certificate, gave it to the doctor, and walked in the room with his two beautiful girls. Dawn had blue eyes with Raven colored hair. "She`s beautiful." Goten had tears roll down his cheeks. "Goten I think we should get married next week." Goten was even more happy but was curious why. "Why?" "Well while I was with Dawn I was thinking. She was born pretty early... and we weren't planning on having her till after we were married. But maybe we should get married early so we won't have to worry about paying for decorations." Goten liked the idea and went to go tell everyone the news. "Everyone there has been a change of plans." There was silence in the room. "Bulla and I have decided to get married next week due to the baby being born earlier than expected." Everyone was excited but Chi-Chi and Bulma were nervous because they had to get everything ready in 7 days. Things were normal for the first couple of months of Dawn`s birth. Goten and Bulla were happily married in a 2 bedroom apartment with Dawn. They spent their life together forever. They all lived with peace and courage. It was the beginning of new love.

**Authors note: Well, this is the last chapter of my story. Sorry if it was too long for some people or too short but that has been in my head for a couple of weeks. So thanks for reading and I promise to make a new story soon. I Love all you guys! Please review!**


End file.
